


One Last Mission

by hopesdespair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesdespair/pseuds/hopesdespair
Summary: In the year 1943, Nadia Brown was captured, and taken to HYDRA's base. When she is brainwashed and injected with the super soldier serum, along with James "Bucky" Barnes, she forgets everything, and is put under ice.However, this all changes when she is on a mission with Barnes to kill Captain America. They remember, and are forced to be on the run. What will happen to them when the two that knew each other so long ago, are forced together again?-This story is a reinvented version of an old story I posted on here, and on several other fanfiction websites.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	One Last Mission

1945

[[ Nadia's P.O.V. ]]

Nadia sat in a small, damp, filthy room, which stank of mold and decay. It was in a similar build to a prison cell, with bars covering where one of the walls should have been. It was unsettling, to say the least.

Nadia Brown. Such a simple name, completely masking the girl. She looked normal enough, for a female of the forties. Actually, she was beautiful. Big, baby blue eyes, the color of warm blankets you'd wrap a little boy in, pale, porcelain-like skin, similar to that of a child's baby doll. She had long, silky smooth hair, wavy, and am ash blonde, almost beige color. She was a beauty, that much was certain. A woman who could easily snag a handsome man, and settle down safely, have a few children, and live out a nice, fulfilling life.

But that wasn't who Nadia was as a person at all, really. Though, she supposed she was quite different from most women of her age, in these years.

The girl didn't let a single bit of discomfort show on her face, however, her gleaming blue eyes being the only betrayal of her immense fear.  
How long had she been here by now? Telling the truth, she really couldn't recall. A week, two weeks? A month... it couldn't possibly be more. Could it?

It'd been the night of her 25th birthday. Despite her parent's warnings, she'd gone to visit a close female friend of hers. It was supposed to be a normal night. A night of celebration.  
But all of her plans were foiled when that agent showed up. He looked like a normal guy, he pulled her over for a quick conversation, a quick question on directions... and the next thing she knew, they were talking more in depth. Things began to get hazy after 15 minutes, however, and she assumed that after then, she'd passed out.

And now she was here. _How stupid could she get? Talking to strange men in the middle of the night?_ She had many thoughts along those lines, countless cold nights, starving, shivering, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Ending up crying herself to sleep, dreaming of home, of seeing her friends, of a world empty of the war, the two of them coming back, safe and sound, injury-free. Coming back alive. An achievement not many could claim in this difficult times.

Her kidnappers hadn't revealed themselves. Not yet. Actually, she hadn't spoken a word with anybody since she'd arrived, the only human interaction she actually had being the delivery of a single plate of food, usually in small portions, along with a glass of water, which she received every day, hungrily gulping down.  
It was never enough. 

She could hear the whispers though. The hushed conversations which traveled down the hall, echoing until it reached her. The foreign tongue which she couldn't identify. It was irritating, certainly.

And so Nadia sat, waiting, patient, eyes narrowing as she heard faint footsteps. Surely today wouldn't be the day of which someone came to confront her, to speak with her, tell her what was going on.

However, the slamming door -, which was closer then she originally expected,- jolted her, alerting her that someone was growing near.

She couldn't be a pretty sight to see when the guard opened the door, her usually bright eyes red and raw, dark circles lacing under her lower lashes, an effect of the endless nights of crying herself to sleep, hair knotted and messy from the lack of care, ends split, makeup severely smudged, yet not fully removed.

"Up."

His voice was thick with accent. Was that... Russian? Perhaps German, Romanian, or something close by... but the possibility of her being captured by the enemy of her country, in the middle of a full-blown war no less, shot a wave of fear down her spine.  
She didn't dare disobey.

Following the man down the halls, the blonde began to take in her surroundings. Greyish mold and mildew filled the cracks in the walls, obvious water damage evident by the bubbles on the ceiling. This place was disgusting, though, she supposed couldn't expect much more from a prison.

Not a word was spoken as they walked through the damp, dimly-lit hallways, an uncomfortable, unsettling silence settling over the pair. She wanted to say something, however, fear of injury -,or worse,- stopped her.

Thankfully, she didn't have to endure this unbearable silence much longer, as the man she presumed to be a guard opened a door, pointing inside

"In."

He was clearly unfamiliar with English, but she was thankful for any at all, afraid of what would happen if she couldn't understand, hesitantly walking inside the dimly-lit room.

Her hesitation, however, was not well met, and she was shoved into the room by the soldier, falling harshly onto the ground, the door slamming loudly behind her.

Nadia examined the small scrape which had formed on her grimy knee, nose shriveling slightly in disgust. How had she been living like this..? Dirty, starving, barely the bare necessities?

Most women wouldn't have survived a treatment such as this.

So distracted by the stinging in her knee, trying her best to wipe off her leg with her cleaner hand, she didn't notice the other two in the room. Not at first. But the sharp voice that called out grabbed her attention immediately.

"Devochka! Vstavay!"

Deovochah? Stav-eye?, what did that mean? She didn't know, but she doubted it was friendly by the seething tone the man used, his face cold as ice. He had short-cut blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes. He'd be a catch at home, but here, he was just terrifying. She didn't notice the man behind him at first glance, but looking closer, she spotted the dark hair, the muscular figure. A shiny glint shown by his arm reflecting off the small bits of light revealed his metal arm to Nadia, the girl letting out a small gasp. She'd never seen anything like it before.

"Vstavay."

The man repeated himself again, apparently not taking in the fact she couldn't understand. She bit her inner cheek, shaking her head, as if to say 'I don't understand.'

"Do... do you speak English?"

The man, who Nadia had now assumed to be Russian, based on the words she picked up, looked to the metal-armed man from before, muttering something.

"Get up."

These words slipped from the brunette's lips, as if an echo to the Russian. Nadia almost immediately beginning to scramble up, fear lacing her vision. The man didn't seem harmful, but she could only imagine how powerful that arm of his could be.  
Despite his looks, however, there was something about him she couldn't quite place. Perhaps it was the voice, or the messy hair that was barely passing it ears. It reminded her of an old friend...  
But he was gone now. They all knew that. Why was she comparing this stranger to him anyway?

"You... you speak English..?"

She asked this carefully, though the man gave no reply. He was completely still, completely quiet. Great. She found her attention drawn back to the other man, sighing gently. He didn't seem to know any English, which wouldn't get them anywhere with the brunette not speaking.

". . . Sledit."

Her face crinkled up with confusion for a moment, which the metal-armed man seemed to pick up on.

"Follow."

He grunted this out in his gravelly voice, Nadia nodding, and immediately beginning to trail behind them. She slowly began to think. Perhaps the brown-haired man was simply a translator? She wouldn't dwell too much...

The room they'd been in, much bigger then she had intentionally believed, ended up leading to a hallway, more brightly lit. It took her eyes a bit to adjust, beginning to notice things she hadn't before.

First of all, the brunette man had a small tattoo on his neck, his hair not quite covering it, reading the number '66'. What could that mean?

Nadia didn't have much time to think on it, as she ended up being shoved into a room by a guard, who had appeared behind her so quietly, she would have thought he teleported there.

The silver-armed man didn't follow, gone as quickly as he seemed to have appeared...

Looking around the room, she could see it brightly lit, lights shining so much, she was afraid of developing a headache from them. The room smelled of cleaners and ointments, almost like what one would usually see at a doctor's office. However, the most notable thing of the room was the bulky metal chair in the middle of it, which several men with white lab coats were crowded around.

"Nadia Brown, yes?"

An unfamiliar voice rang out, laced with accent, though the English it spoke was fluent. She spun around, to see a man in a black suit, looking down at her, a warm looking smile on his face. It felt so... off. So different from the cold tones of the others here in this unfamiliar place.

"Yes."

She affirms hesitantly with a small nod of her head, assessing him swiftly. He didn't seem dangerous to her, though his pockets could hold something hidden from her for now.

"I'll be honest with you here, alright? No tricks or schemes, just a conversation between adults, if you promise to do the same."

Nadia nodded, only then noticing she was shaking, just slightly. She was... she was afraid. Afraid of the unknown.

"Good. Now, I'll need you to sit in that chair over there. We have to do a process to make sure you'll be alright in our system-"

"What kind of process?"

Nadia interrupted without thinking, immediately flinching at the cold glare he gave her. However, he didn't yell, just simply continued with a sigh.

"Think of it as a sort of... physical. Similar to one you'd receive from a doctor."

Nadia nodded slowly at his words, beginning to back up, becoming closer to the chair. What would they do with her? She was _kidnapped_ , she couldn't trust these people! Still... she would have to obey. Otherwise... well, otherwise, she didn't know what they'd do to her.

And so she moved to sit down... and immediately regretted it. Guards were on her instantly, clasping down her wrists to the metal chair, so quickly binding her up, that she couldn't even _try_ to resist.

"Wh-what the hell?"

She shrieked, trying to struggle, though ultimately failing. She could feel something wrapping around her head, trying to look up to see what it could be, but her head was tightly secured.

"I really am sorry for this, but it is necessary to make you the most... helpful."

He enunciated 'helpful' in a way that sent a shiver down Nadia's spine, her eyes wide as saucers as he pulled out a remote-looking control.

"What th-"

She was cut off as he clicked a button, searing pain shooting through her brain, a scream ringing loudly in her ears. She didn't realize that scream was one she'd emitted. Her body felt as though it would explode, splinter into pieces. She'd never felt so much immense pain in her whole life.

It only got worse, her throat raw with screams as she writhed, trying to do something, _anything_ to escape the burning pain pulsing throughout her body, getting stronger by the second. Her eyes started to roll back into her skull, world darkening.

Screaming, whirling, melting. Her mind went blank. . .

And then the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! One Last Mission is a fanfiction I wrote a few years ago, in the Summer of 2019. This is meant to be it, but re-imagined. I'm planning on re-writing the whole thing, but it is mostly just to help me practice my writing.
> 
> That said, apologies for the short chapter. If you liked it, however, I'd really love it if you could comment some constructive criticism, or just save this to your library.
> 
> Thank you all! Have a wonderful rest of your days!


End file.
